bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiser Apex Gilgamesh
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750247 |no = 7209 |element = Light |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 148 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 2, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80 |sbb_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 52, 62, 72, 82, 92 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90 |ubb_distribute = 15, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 52, 72, 92 |ubb2_distribute = 34, 32, 34 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb2_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb2_effectdelay = 3 |description = A long time ago, during a primitive era, an extraordinary man came out of nowhere and defied the most powerful warriors of the kingdom. He declared himself King after having effortlessly defeated all his adversaries. He managed to assemble all the clans one way or another in order to form his kingdom. He became bored and decided to construct arenas in order to amuse himself and also eventually find his equal in combat. Women were another distraction for him, but only one of them gave him a child. His daughter Ninmah was endowed with particular traits that indicated she was special. One day, a warrior with terrifying power and the same peculiar traits emerged in the arena. The King mysteriously died and his kingdom fell with him. If some event had prevented this disastrous fate, Gilgamesh could’ve defied the warrior in single combat. An endless battle during which the sovereign wouldn’t have seen any hope. The young adversary resisted him and could have surpassed him, since even the Kaiser himself isn’t safe from old age. For the first time in his life, the invincible monarch would run away, leaving behind him his kingdom to his daughter and her lover. He spent the rest of his days in search of immortality but in vain. The former King only managed to find a strange manuscript, which stated that there exists a mysterious chalice with divine powers in another world. |summon = I’m the law. Kneel down in order to have the right to exist. |fusion = I don’t need force... |evolution = |hp_base = 6733 |atk_base = 2801 |def_base = 2107 |rec_base = 2352 |hp_lord = 8214 |atk_lord = 3417 |def_lord = 2570 |rec_lord = 2869 |hp_anima = 9331 |rec_anima = 2571 |atk_breaker = 3715 |def_breaker = 2272 |def_guardian = 2868 |atk_guardian = 3119 |hp_oracle = 7096 |rec_oracle = 3167 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Epitaph Eternal |lsdescription = Boosts all parameters (50%) & boosts Light and Dark elemental damage (150%) & boosts Spark damage (100%) & boosts BB ATK (200%) |lsnote = |bb = Ruler Authority |bbdescription = 22 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts REC (170%) & boosts REC for Light and Dark units (80%) for 3 turns & activates Mana Bubble Shield (25% REC) |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 100 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Tyrant Obelion Slash |sbbdescription = 7 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Light attack on single foe & boosts ATK (100%) for Light and Dark units, BB ATK (450%) and Light and Dark elemental damage (125%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 7 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 15 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Immortal Myth |ubbdescription = 9 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts ATK, DEF, REC (400%), BB ATK (600%) and Light and Dark elemental damage (400%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 9 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 9 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb_hpscale2 = true |es = Eternal Destroyer |esitem = Apex Jewel, Apex Shield, Apex Sword, or Apex Ring |esdescription = If an Apex sphere is equipped, boosts all parameters (30% and 10% all), boosts elemental damage (75% and 25% all) and adds boosts ATK (170%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |esnote = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (30%) |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts Spark damage (100%) |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill3_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Enhances Leader Skill Spark damage boost (+20%) |dreamskill3_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds boost REC to Light and Dark units (80%) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill3_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's boost to REC to Light and Dark units effect (+20%) |dreamskill3_5_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds boost REC (170%) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill3_6_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to ATK to Light and Dark units effect (+20%) |dreamskill3_7_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_7_desc = Allows UBB buff effects to last for 5 turns |dreamskill3_8_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_8_desc = Adds Mana Bubble Shield effect (25% REC) to SBB |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}